Stay still - Phan
by awesomesockes
Summary: PHAN ONESHOT! Contains: Fluff, pre-smut, comfort, chronic illness. Information: Dan suffers from asthma and gets a fit right before Dan and Phil are about to have sex. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan


**Information:** Dan suffers from asthma "You're my responsibility" is basically about different episodes involving this subject.** ALL THE PARTS ARE 100% (i stg) INDEPENDENT OF EACH OTHER!**

**Prompt:** "_(You're My Responsibility) could you write a part where Dan and Phil are having sex (doesn't have to be detailed if you don't want to write smut) and Dan ends up having an asthma attack so they have to stop and he's all embarrassed and Phil comforts him and all (bonus points if it's early on in their relationship so Dan's still shy and awkward about sex anyways ^.^)__"_

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go! (Phan oneshot)

**A/N:** I'm so awkward writing smut…  
If you have an idea for a possible new part for this, please let me know!

**Contains:** Fluff, comfort, pre-smut, chronic illness

**Warning: **pre-smut

**Phan status: **2010

**Words:** 2.245

**POV:** Dan

**You're my responsibility **part 2

* * *

**DAN'S POV!**

"You look good in that shirt." I smirked and dragged my fingers across the fabric.

"I've been sleeping in this shirt for the past three days, Dan…" Phil grinned back.

"Still. It suits you." I smiled, lifting up the shirt slightly and slipping my hand underneath it.

"It's yellow. With toothpaste spots on it."

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" I smiled shyly and pulled my hand back before I sat straight up on top of his lap.

"I'm not annoying. You're just bad at this." Phil placed his right hand on my hip and started playing with my waistband on my swaetpants.

"Why thank you." I gently nudged his shoulder with the back of my hand, making him smile widely up at me. "If you're so good at this, then show me."

Phil nodded happily. I moved off of his lap and he quickly turned us around, making it so that he was sitting on my lap.

"I hate this shirt." He smirked and let his hand travel down my chest until he reached the bottom of it. "That's why it has to come off."

Phil grabbed the end of my shirt and started pulling it above my head. I blushed shyly, as I was lying nearly naked beneath him. This was still new for me.

"I hate these trousers too, but we'll get to those later." He smiled and threw the shirt across the room.

I nodded eagerly, biting hard into my lower lip and holding back a few moans. I shouldn't sound like a little teenage boy who couldn't control himself.

Phil bent over and started placing lustful kisses along my collarbones and down my neck. After a few kisses, he found the right place. I couldn't help but let out a few small groans. Phil bit into the thin surface and started sucking gently on the wet skin, probably leaving a mark, but I didn't care. I felt my heartbeat rise along with the erection in my, soon too tight, sweatpants. He made my whole body heat up. My neck was very sensitive; Phil knew that.

He let his hands travel around between us, tracing circles all over my chest. I closed my eyes into the touch and buried my hands in the bed sheets beside me.

Phil suddenly pulled back, leaving me stretched out on the mattress.

"Don't sto-" I tried, but got cut off by a coughing fit. Apparently, I'd been holding my breath without realising. I covered my mouth with my hand and pinched my eyelids together. Every cough hurt like knives in my throat—this shouldn't be happening now.

After a few seconds, I stopped and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to catch my breath.

"You okay?" Phil asked, wrinkling his forehead slightly in concern.

I nodded and tried desperately to get my breathing back to normal. Phil shouldn't worry too much. I didn't want him to stop his actions, but I knew he would if my asthma got too bad.

"You know, I can see your abs when you're coughing." He smiled and carefully brushed my messy fringe out of my face while he let his fingers rest on my stomach.

"Should I cough some more then?" I managed to say in a hoarse voice because of me dry throat.

"Please don't," Phil muttered. He leaned back in and placed his soft lips on mine. I got my breathing under control and started kissing back. Phil gently nipped my lower lip, asking for permission. I parted my lips and moaned into the kiss as Phil slipped his tongue inside. My hands left the bed sheets and went towards Phil's messy black hair. I buried my fingers in his locks and started massaging his scalp.

Soon my hips started moving unwillingly beneath Phil, asking for friction.

"Needy are we?" Phil grinned against my lips

"Hm," I moaned, quickly causing him to shut up.

I felt Phil's hand move down my stomach and stop right above my waistband. I was fully hard by the time he got there and my pants had become uncomfortably tight.

Phil slowly slipped his hand inside my boxes, wrapped his fingers around my cock, and started stroking my length, making a hot wave of pleasure wash over my body by the touch.

My heartbeat started to rise even more along with my breathing. I had to break the kiss to breathe properly as the air got stuck in my throat. I wanted to cough, but that would just make Phil stop his movements, and I certainly didn't want that to happen. This felt so good, so I tried my best to hold it back. I prayed to God that Phil wouldn't start listing to my breathing as the hissing sound slowly got louder and louder with each breath.

To distract myself I moved my hands to Phil's chest and tried my best to get his shirt off too.

Phil let go of me so he could help and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the same direction as mine.

"Better?" he asked as he slipped his hand back into my pants.

I just nodded in response. If I started talking, I would just start coughing my lungs out.

I tried to take some deep, long breaths as I moved my hands to his chest. I let my fingers dance across his bare skin and down to his lower stomach, stopping above the bulge in his pants which made small moans escape from Phil's lips. He bent back down and started kissing me. Without making it too obvious, I turned my head slightly so Phil had no other places to kiss than down my jaw line and neck.

I opened my mouth, but it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. My throat was about to close and my lungs were burning. I gave in to the indescribable urge and started coughing violently.

Phil pulled back and let go of everything, giving me some space and time to stop.

But I didn't. It started to hurt more and more and I was desperate for air.

Without really knowing what was going on, I felt myself being lifted up in each arm and placed against the wall. It lessened the pressure on my lungs a little and I stopped coughing, making it possible for me to catch my breath quickly. I only managed to take small strenuous breaths and the lack of oxygen made me feel light-headed.

"Where's the inhaler?" Phil asked frantically, making certain I'd heard him.

I opened my eyes, disorientated. My gaze met Phil's. He was staring worriedly back at me. My energy was slowly fading away and I felt really dizzy and confused.

"Where?" he asked again, shaking my shoulder a bit.

"Toilet things or…" I stopped to breathe. "And j-jacket." I had brought two—Phil could choose which one he was going for. "H-hurry…" I had to use all my energy for each breath as the tightening feeling in my chest was building up. My fingertips started to tingle and I was shivering all over.

I heard Phil leave the bed and search through my things. I closed my eyes as I started coughing again. It felt like someone was standing on my chest and I was desperately trying to breathe, but was failing miserably.

"Ph-Phi…" I breathed. I tried to move because of the confusion, which made my head spin even more. My reflexes told me to move and find my inhaler. I was so desperate and scared.

"Stay still, Dan," Phil commanded as he carefully pushed me back against the wall.

He quickly shook the inhaler, stuck the object into my mouth, and made me breathe in the mediation. It loosened the mucus there was blocking my throat and I started coughing again. All the coughing made me gag and I was right on the verge of throwing up because it was hurting so much. With nowhere else to spit, I just had to do it into Phil's hand. I wanted to say sorry, but if I tried to talk I was sure I would suffocate. At least it felt like that.

This was embarrassing, disgusting, and obnoxious in more ways than one. Phil shouldn't be dealing with this—this shouldn't even be happening. The timing couldn't have been worse even if it tried.

Phil quickly wiped off my chin with the closest thing possible, which happened to be the corner of his duvet.

"I'm going to do it again, okay?" Phil said in a surprisingly calm voice.

I nodded in response and felt the inhaler being placed back into my mouth. I took the deepest breath I could manage and slowly felt my lungs open back up.

Phil let me stay sitting against the wall for another minute while supporting my head up before he did it again. I could feel how it was helping and my body started to relax a little and it became more comfortable.

"Dan?" Phil asked. He flicked his fingers in front of my eyes to get my attention.

I opened my eyes back up, disorientated, and blinked a few times at him.

"You okay?" he asked, locking his gaze with mine.

"Ye-yeah. Just n-need a m-minute," I stuttered and stayed, exhausted, against the wall. "One more."

"Again?"

"Y-yes." I nodded. Phil moved his hand to my head and stuck the small object into my mouth. He clicked the button, while smiling caringly, and made me inhale the medication one more time.

"Thanks…" I muttered with a hoarse, hissing voice, and smiled a little.

"No problem," Phil said as he quickly looked me over. "Anything else?"

"Water, please," I mumbled and closed my eyes back together, trying to keep my breathing steady. "My throat is really sore and dry…"

"Yeah, of course." Phil quickly ran out of the room and came back a minute later holding a glass in his hand.

"Here you go." He smiled. "Though Ribena would be better."

He handed me the glass and I took a few sips. "Thanks." I gave it back to him, leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes out of pure exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," I whispered shyly, without looking at him.

"Don't be sorry, Dan," Phil whispered back and placed a hand underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Don't be sorry." He smiled.

"I can't even have sex with you, Phil…" I released myself from his hand and moved my gaze to my lap.

"We'll try again later, I don't mind."

I threw my head back up, lifted an eyebrow at him, and looked questioningly into his eyes. "Come on," I breathed out, confused and slightly annoyed. "Of course you mind, Phil. It's sex! Being cut off like that… how can you just 'not mind'?"

"I just don't, Dan. It's not like you can help it. Maybe we can try later if you're ready, okay? We'll just take it slow. It's totally okay. I don't want to push you too far."

I threw my hands to my face and groaned loudly into my palms in pure frustration.

"Don't blame yourself," he assured me, pulling my hands back down. "It's fine. We can do something else. I don't want you to end up in hospital." He smiled.

"Like what?" I snapped back, mostly angry with myself.

"I don't know. This maybe?" Phil smirked and leaned in to kiss me on my forehead while he caringly ran his fingers through my hair. "Lay down," He commanded gently as he helped me move away from the wall.

"Cuddles are better than kisses..." he muttered as he lay down, holding me close from behind, before he threw a duvet around us.

"Really?" I grinned as I nuzzled a little closer. Phil wrapped his arm around my torso and squeezed my upper body against his chest.

"Yeah," he breathed into my neck, sending chills down my spine."Do you want to sleep?" he quietly asked me.

"Sleep sounds good…" I murmured back.

"Do you need to use the inhaler one more time before we sleep?"

"Maybe that would be a good idea." I smiled.

Phil reached over me, took it from the nightstand, and placed it in my free hand.

"Thanks." I smiled and inhaled the medication one more time.

"No problem," he whispered. He kissed the top of my head before he lay back down.

I tangled my fingers with Phil's and moved as close as possible.

"You sure you're feeling better?" Phil asked. He was always so protective.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I murmured. I was tired and exhausted, and laying here in Phil's arms made me feel comfortable and safe.

"Sure?"

"Hmm. Stop asking…" I smiled to myself and nuzzled a little closer, if that were even possible.

"I love you, did you know that?" Phil whispered huskily into my ear.

"I think you've mentioned it before, yes," I responded sleepily.

"Like a hundred times." He grinned behind me and released his hand from mine. I was too tired to hold on, so I just let him do what he wanted.

Phil moved his hand to my chest and started tracing circles on my skin. I relaxed even more into the touch and breathed heavily as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"Don't stop that…" I managed to breathe out.

"I won't." Phil carefully kissed my neck.

"Hmm, I love you."

**thend**

**A/N: **Other parts on my profile if you liked this.


End file.
